


As Time Passes Us By

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, Future AU, M/M, happy akafuri day!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies





	As Time Passes Us By

_Tranquility_. That was the quality that had ultimately drawn him to Kouki. It was gentle and surprising as far as desirable traits went, but the more years Seijuro spent in the brunet's company, the more addicted to it he became. By some miracle, what little there was left of his battered heart led him to exactly the person who could revive it. Kouki was pleasant to be around, more patient with his whims than was merited, and possessed a special talent for bringing him back down to Earth.

"Sei," a voice called out to him in the sweet land between sleep and waking, causing Akashi to reveal his gaze to the world. Scanning directly above, he drank in the sight of his beloved leaning over him, soft brown eyes peering at him with a certain lightness in their stare.

There had been a point, several years in the past, when Kouki had switched from addressing him like this to a title more formal, Seijuro-san; it had nearly broke his heart. Kouki's reasoning had been that they were much more mature now, surely a less casual way of naming each other ought to follow.

Had he been the same closed-off person he was before they began dating, Akashi might have let that stand. As it stood, he found his voice and lodged a complaint. Being called just "Sei" was freeing; intimate. Those weren't feelings he was willing to discard because they were in their thirties and supposedly meant to act with more decorum even in the privacy of their relationship.

Laughter lit the air, the brunet's shoulders shaking slightly with waves of amusement. "Was the food at lunch that good?" he questioned, smile taking over as his dominant expression. "Or was it the sun that made you doze off? I don't think I've seen you take a nap in ages."

"It was very comfortable resting in Kouki's lap," Akashi intoned playfully, deflecting the comment. Truth be told, he couldn't recall why he'd fallen asleep to begin with and didn't particularly want to own up to that lapse in vigilance.

"Enough of that," Kouki quipped, reality fading back in, "We still have guests, after all! Reika-chan is thinking of leaving soon, so you need to make sure you say goodbye properly." He paused for a moment, but then appearing generous, added, "Uh, if you are tired then, we can both retire... for the rest of the evening."

Akashi raised himself up to a seated position on the cushioned bench, admiring their surroundings for a brief moment. It was a glorious, sunny spring day, the temperature running warmer than the norm, and enveloping them in a pleasant cover. Their garden itself was in full bloom, the trellises overhead heavy with boughs of wisteria and other climbing flora. Myriad scents lingered in the air, giving the impression of freshness.

Mismatched irises wended their way around before settling on the man enthroned beside him. Akashi grinned, feeling rather revitalized now. He reached out, claiming Furihata's hand with both of his own.

"Sleep is not what I want with you, Kouki," he trailed sweetly, running his fingers over the lines of the brunet's palm. "Yet I will accept the offer of your free time. It seems we will soon be having a lot of that around the house."

Furihata blushed profusely, a knot forming within his stomach at the gentle sweep of Akashi's digits over his hand.

"She's an adult now, and needs to make her own way in the world. I know she'll be just fine. She has a lot going for her - a job offer, this degree, friends, and an apartment to call home. Reika-chan doesn't need us any more, and that's the harsh truth."

"Yes, it is," he murmured as response, "Reika is doing well." His vision clouded for a moment before he was able to recover enough to continue speaking.

"Am I the only one who feels that it's all gone rather fast? I can still recall how it was teaching her to walk, and now she's ready to walk away from us permanently."

"It's not permanent, Sei. She's grown up, she's not abandoning us."

"I don't care for it all the same. What will we do by ourselves, Kouki?" Seijuro brushed their shoulders together, waiting for some form of direction.

"Probably what we did before we adopted her, which is whatever we feel like doing. Only we don't have to worry about a bringing a fussy baby along with us - that's the positive side! I'm sure it will be fine once we get used to it again," the brunet reassured, linking his hand into the redhead's closest and squeezing it. "Now come, the first step is actually sending her out the door." He stood, dragging Akashi onto his feet as well. Rather than feeling discouraged, his carefree words caused content to well up within the man's chest.

Whatever life turned out, Seijuro could count on Kouki to re-center him.


End file.
